The Wish
by Vampchick2010
Summary: Germany makes a deal with England after a discussion with Prussia. But it goes array will Germany ever turn back or will he choose to stay a woman? M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, here is a short little story I thought of. Germany makes a deal with England after a discussion with Prussia. In this Germany and Italy are already a couple. But it goes array will Germany ever turn back or will he choose to stay a woman? **

**Germany: Why am I becoming a woman?**

**Cause I said so. Enjoy having Hungary play dress up with you.**

**Germany: You are evil.**

**No, I am just a fan girl who likes how the Fem!Germany acts. She is a role model to woman everywhere. **

**Germany: How?**

**She shows that you don't need to be a man to be tough or to survive in a man dominated world. Like how the world used to be and sometimes still is in some areas anyway.**

**Germany: Oh, well, um… well said. She does not own Hetalia.**

**Thanks, enjoy~**

* * *

The Discussion

"Hey West, check that chick out," Prussia whispers to his brother as a waitress at a nearby bar passes by.

"Bruder, that is rude," Germany quietly scolds.

"You don't need a woman do you West? You have that little Italian to screw," Prussia points out smirking.

Germany just blushes at the mention of Italy.

"Keseseseses," Prussia laughs drawing attention to the brothers.

"Bruder, shut up," Germany says not liking the attention.

The two head home shortly after. Germany and Prussia are both slightly drunk. Germany decides to teach his brother a lesson about how females really are. One call to England later leads to said nation to show up with his bag of magic supplies.

"You wanted to see me?" England asks.

"Ja, I want to teach bruder a lesson. Can you charm something to turn him into a woman?" Germany asks.

"Food is easier to charm. Do you want me to make something?" England asks hopeful and a little gleeful about teaching Prussia a lesson.

"No, I have some leftover wurst you can use," Germany says regretting that the wurst had to be used.

"Very well," England says casting the charm. "Now the first person to eat this will turn into a woman within one day."

"There is a way to reverse it right?" Germany asks.

"Yes, of course," England says relatively sure.

England goes home and Germany heads to bed after putting the now charmed food in the refrigerator.

~the following morning~

Germany wakes up and gets in the shower. Once he is downstairs he opens the refrigerator and grabs the first thing he sees to eat which is the charmed wurst. He vaguely remembers there is a reason not to touch that plate but he just shakes it off and munches it. Once it is gone he puts the plate in the sink and goes to his office to do some paperwork. By the afternoon Italy comes over. By then Germany is feeling slightly sick.

"Ve, Germany are you okay?" Italy asks his boyfriend concerned.

"Ja, I am fine," Germany says wondering if the wurst this morning was bad.

"Ve, okay," Italy says they settle to watch a movie.

By the end of the movie Germany is feeling worse and is forced to go rest. Italy makes soup for him that night for dinner. Germany goes to bed sure that he will be fine in the morning.

In the morning Germany wakes up feeling different. He no longer feels sick at least. Italy rolls over in his sleep when his arm touches Germany's waist. Germany slips free of his lover and is about to go shower when he notices his clothes are looser than they were last night. He goes the mirror and lets out a scream waking up his lover and his older brother.

"Ve, what is it? Are we under attack? Protect me Germany!" Italy cries clinging to Germany. "Ve, oh good morning pretty lady. Where is Germany?"

"Italy, it is me," Germany says.

"West, what is it?" Prussia says bursting into the room. "Um, who are you?"

"Bruder, it is me. I have been turned into a girl," Germany says blushing and close to tears.

Germany is now about Italy's height that is well endowed on the chest. Italy of course does not really notice but Prussia does.

"Holy shit West, you have boobs!" Prussia says.

"Obviously, I am now a woman," Germany glares.

"Ve, Germany is softer and curvier now," Italy says hugging her.

"We need to call England," Germany says knowing this had something to do with him.

~a half hour later~

"Hello England, could you come over please?" Germany asks glaring at the phone.

"I have nothing to do today so I suppose I can," England says hanging up.

Once England shows up he is greeted by Prussia at the door. Prussia leads him to the living room where Germany sits dressed in her now baggy training clothes.

"Germany do you happen to remember what happened two nights ago when you asked me to come over?" England asks.

"Ja, vaguely. I was slightly drunk. I asked for some sort of charm," Germany says.

"You asked me to charm a plate of wurst to teach Prussia a lesson about women," England reminds.

"Wait; there was only one plate of wurst in the fridge. I had it for breakfast yesterday before spending the day feeling sick," Germany says recalling all that happened.

"Kesesesese, West you turned yourself into a girl," Prussia laughs as Germany plays with her now waist-length hair.

"Ve, Germany makes a pretty girl," Italy says.

"Reverse this," Germany orders.

"Germany, that takes time. I need to find the reversal spell in one of my numerous spell books. I will keep in touch," England says heading home.

Germany finally breaks from the stress of transforming and all the hormones. She runs to her room crying. Italy follows in time to hear her talk to herself.

"I am such an idiot. I should have known better. Now Italy won't want to be with me till this stupid spell is reversed," Germany cries in her room.

"Ve, Germany, you are not an idiot. You are very pretty and I love you no matter what," Italy says pulling the German woman into a hug.

"How can you still love me? I thought you only liked boys?" Germany asks still scared she will lose Italy.

"Ve, you are still Germany, silly. I love Germany," Italy says as if it was that simple. [A/N: Cause it is that simple. Silly Germany~

Germany: I am not silly! That would be a logical fear for anyone!

Someone is getting into the story.

Germany: Shut up and continue already.]

Italy kisses Germany sweetly before getting her to come back out to the living room. They watch some movies and Germany works on some paperwork as Italy cooks dinner.

"Ve, Germany the pasta is ready~" Italy says walking into her office.

"Okay Italy, I will be out in a moment," Germany says signing one last document.

Germany comes out as Italy serves the meal. Italy and Germany eat in peace till Italy points something out.

"Ve, we need to come up with a feminine human name for you," Italy says.

"I will look some up," Germany says.

After dinner Germany pulls out her laptop and reluctantly looks up names resigning herself to the fact that she is no longer a man.

"Ve, this one is pretty," Italy says pointing out one.

"I like it too," Germany says giving Italy a thank you kiss.

Germany looks at the screen on last time before finally accepting a female name. Monika, it has a ring to it for the time she is stuck as a girl.

Germany heads to bed shortly after with Italy. Italy kisses her goodnight before cuddling with her as they fall asleep. The following morning Germany takes a shower when she wakes up but takes a little longer than usually because she is still unused to her new body. After an awkward shower she gets dressed in one of her uniforms.

"Ve, we need to take you shopping. Let's call Big Sister Hungary to see if she wants to come with us," Italy says running to make the call.

Sure enough Hungary comes over with one complete outfit including a brand new bra and a package of underwear she picked up on the way. Italy gave the sizes she would need. [A/N: Cause Italy is so fashion oriented he would know by hugging her what size she was. It is his instinct. Lol.

Germany: From a hug?

My Fanfiction, So yes, he knows you are a-

Germany: Don't say it

-Double D cup by a hug.

Germany: *glares blushing*

Hehe, back to the story.]

Germany gets dragged back to her room where she is forced to strip in front of Hungary. Hungary hands the underwear over first and does turn her back for her to put them on. Once done Hungary helps her put the bra on.

"Wow, Italy was right," Hungary says. "You are bigger than me in boobs."

"Please shut up," Germany says blushing as she puts the dress that Hungary brought on. "We are getting me some pants outfits as well."

"Of course, as well as some meeting clothes since a World meeting in two days and you also need some dresses for formal occasions," Hungary says listing off what they will need.

Lucky for Germany she can at least wear her boots till they get some better shoes. The trio head out to the stores.

* * *

**Next chapter is the shopping trip and the World Meeting. How will the world react to Germany being a girl?**

**As any of my readers know, I tend to end a good chunk of my stories with a discontinued or a complete. This one I don't know how long it will go on for. Hopefully longer than Life with the Countries.**

**Germany: You are evil. I just know you are going to make me go to a lingerie store.**

**You read my mind. Though you get to go shopping in Italy. So many men will try to hit on you. Maybe I will through Romano in the mix. Hehe~**

**Germany: Please review before she can say anymore spoilers or ideas.**

**TOO LATE! YA-HA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, Vampchick2010 back with a new chapter. In this one we are sending Germany on a shopping trip with Italy and Hungary in right in Italy's home. Hehe, this should be fun. There will be a world meeting where the countries are going to react to the new look for Germany. Now Germany be a dear and call Italy over.**

**Germany: Why?**

**I need him for the disclaimer.**

**Italy: Ve?**

**Ah, Italy, please say the disclaimer for me.**

**Germany: You should do it yourself.**

**Nein, more fun for you guys to say it for me.**

**Italy: Ve, Vampchick2010 does not own Hetalia~**

**Grazie Ita-chan. Now on with the story.**

* * *

A Shopping Trip and a Meeting

"NEIN!" Germany yells as she is getting dragged out of her house by Hungary and surprisingly Italy.

"Ve, Germany you need new clothes," Italy points out.

"Yes, Germany, dear. You need a feminine wardrobe now," Hungary says.

"I just need to order smaller uniforms," Germany protest in Hungary's car already on the way to the wonderfully girly stores in Italy.

Germany pouts cutely as they arrive at one store. While there Italy and Hungary manage to get Germany into several beautiful dresses for formal occasions.

"Okay, can we just go home now," Germany asks as Italy pays for her new dresses.

"Nope, next is the shop over there. We need to get you some meeting clothes," Hungary says.

Germany groans as she is dragged over to a store full of suits.

"This one is good," Germany points out a nice pants and suit jacket one.

"Hmm, yes, but you need some skirts too," Hungary says as she drags Germany to the nearest changing booth.

After trying on numerous suits in a variety of colors Germany finally gets to leave the store with seven different outfits. Germany gets several new shoes as well, and much to her dismay several pairs of heels.

"Okay final stop," Hungary says pushing a blushing Germany into a lingerie store. While there she is forced into several lacy bras and underwear. She also makes sure to get a few sports bras for training.

Several hours later Germany is home with Italy. Hungary headed home shortly after dropping the two off. Germany is still wearing the dress Hungary made her wear before going shopping. Germany groans at how much of her men's clothes had to be packed away in the closet just to make room for her new wardrobe.

"Ve, Germany what is wrong?" Italy asks as Germany looks deep in thought.

"Nothing, it is just overwhelming being a woman now," Germany says.

"We can go training tomorrow. That always seems to make you feel better," Italy offers.

"You are offering to train? Just for me? Thank you Italy," Germany says smiling surprised.

"Ve, you're welcome," Italy says yawning.

"It is getting late, we should head to bed," Germany says.

"Ve, okay," Italy says following Germany as she heads to her room. "Can we make love?"

"No, not yet. I don't know if that will affect me going back to normal," Germany says.

"Ve, okay," Italy says as they finally get to snuggle up in Germany's bed.

The following morning Germany wakes up at her normal time. She gets dressed in a black training bra and a pair of uniform pants that were made to accommodate her new look. She slips on the combat boots from yesterday and gets Italy up. The two once ready head out to train.

Halfway through training Germany collapses from the pain in her back suddenly flaring up.

"Ve are you okay?" Italy says running over to his lover.

"Ja, how do women put up with have such large chests?" Germany mutters aloud.

"Ve, I don't know," Italy says confused by the comment.

The two head home shortly after that so Germany could finish her presentation for the World Meeting tomorrow. And all too soon the morning of the meeting is here. Germany gets up and gets ready for the meeting. She avoids the skirts and opts for the pants instead. With the suit jacket she adds one of the nice blouses Italy bought her. Prussia is in his room sleeping and Italy is finally getting ready by the time breakfast is ready. They eat quickly and head out. They make it five minutes early for the meeting. Germany just walks in not showing how nervous she is.

"Who is this beauty?" France asks attempting to grope her. Too bad for him she still has the same strength as she did as a man.

"Get off me you damn frenchie," Germany growls kneeing him in the groin.

"G-Germany?" France stutters.

"Ja," Germany sighs.

"Ve, leave Germany alone, big brother France," Italy says glaring.

"Oui," France says heading to his seat.

"GERMANY IS A GIRL?!" several of the louder nations shout.

"Yes, a slight magically mishap," England says.

"Ja, now let's start the meeting," Germany growls as some of the perverts openly stare at her chest.

"Face is up here," Germany snaps making said gawking nations turn red at being caught.

Till lunch Germany just sits there as the fights go on. France tries to grope her several times but ends up with slap marks from the few female nations and knocked out by Hungary's frying pan.

"Germany, dear, how are you doing?" Hungary asks her.

"Fine," Germany replies as a headache starts.

"Ve, can we have a break?" Italy asks Germany.

"Ja," Germany says to him before turning her attention to the fighting/sleeping nations. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Germany," several say.

"I vote we take a thirty minute break," Germany says.

All countries quickly agree.

~Thirty minutes later~

"Now we shall resume the meeting and there will be no fight, am I understood?" Germany says glaring.

"Yes," several say.

"Good, now I believe it was England's turn to present," Germany says with certainity.

England gives his presentation and after him is Spain, France, China, and Japan. By the time it is America's turn a fight is started again. Once Germany shouts and gets them back on track it is her turn to present. She gives the presentation and is hit full force with questions about the gender change. Her hair is braided down her back and swings as she shakes her head in agitation.

By the time the meeting is over, Germany just wants to go home and relax. Italy helps by sitting and watching a movie with her after she changes into some lounging around clothes. They snuggle on the couch as Prussia walks by. He just shrugs used to it when they were both male as he grabs a beer and heads to his room to play his awesome video games.

* * *

**Well, here is a new chapter. Yes Germany had to go shopping and ended up in the meeting. France just had to be a pervert and try to feel her up. **

**Germany: How could you?**

**Easily, he needed a perverted part and you are now a female.**

**Germany: …**

**Italy: Ve, why is Germany blushing?**

**He finally realized something.**

**Italy: Ve, what?**

**Nothing to worry about. Now please be a dear and close the A/N.**

**Italy: Ve, please review, bellas**

**For non-Italian speakers he just called you beautiful, the girls anyway. **


End file.
